


Prince Roman’s Very Weird, Very Horrible Day

by Cyraina_de_Bergerac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aliens, Cat Morality | Patton Sanders, Dragon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Elf Logic | Logan Sanders, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Six arm Janus, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, accidental abduction, forced body change, sci-fi meets medieval fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyraina_de_Bergerac/pseuds/Cyraina_de_Bergerac
Summary: The mighty prince Roman had been going home after a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Dragon Witch. But now strange beings have absconded with him. What could they possibly want? Where have they taken him?
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	Prince Roman’s Very Weird, Very Horrible Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny-peter-rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiny-peter-rabbit).



“Approaching planet Alpha-Centauri 990, Captain.” The instruments clicked-clacked under the security officer’s eight arachnid appendages.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Noted, Virgey. And for the last time, there’s no need to use our titles here. Its just the three of us.”

Virgil simply focused on his monitors. “As soon as you stop calling me ‘Virgey’, captain.”

Janus rolled his eyes, four of his arms working in syn on the monitors with his top two rose up in the air. “Children. I’m surrounded by children.”

“Yet you signed up for us, daddy-o.” Remus smirked, leaning on his tentacles, taking some of his near disgusting meat jerky out of his pocket before snacking and smacking. “What’s the report?”

Janus tapped the information up onto the big screen. “Terrestrial plant. Stable, for the most part.”

“And with civilizations on the pre-industrial level.” Virgil zoomed in on the scanner’s image of a large, stone-built fortification near a seemingly thriving town. “It falls under prime directive protection then.”

“Pooie. I was wanting to stretch my legs.”

“Sorry Captain. Have to wait for the next planet.”

“Can we at least get some samples or something? Oooh! What’s that?!”

Janus zoomed in on an image. “It, appears to be some sort of, flying lizard?”

“Its so cute!”

“Sure. If you consider claws and sharp teeth cute…”

Remus’s eyes turned dreamy. “Precious.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, then sighed. “Remus, we’re not getting another pet.”

“But its such a little guy! What could getting one little guy hurt?”

“It could be a dangerous little guy for one thing. And for another, that could be someone’s pet then we’d be upsetting the prime directive.”

“Oh, like they’d think that some stranger from outer space stole their pet. Come on Virgey, these are pre-industrial guys. They’re not going to think like that.”

“Oh let him have it, Virge.” Janus sighed. “You know that’ll save us having to hear him moan and groan about it til next week.”

Virgil turned towards him. “I thought you were being the ‘mature’ one here! We can’t have a pet again.”

“Please!” Remus leaned towards him, eyes big and innocent. “I’ll take complete charge of taking care of it.”

Virgil sighed. “Fine. We’ll get the stupid pet.”

“Ah, thank you!” Remus hug tackled him.

Virgil rolled his eyes as he entered in the commands. “Just remember that its your fault whatever happens.”

“Oh don’t be like that, Virgey. What could possibly go wrong?”

——————————————————————————————————————————-

If Roman never saw that dragon witch again, it’d be too soon. All he’d been doing was minding his own business, wandering around the mountain in the bright early morning. How was he supposed to know it had been her mountain?! Now he was stuck like, like…

He exhaled a breath, letting out a small stream of fire. If she was going to turn him into a dragon, why not at least make him a proper one?! One as tall as the mountain?! Why did he have to be his pathetic, weak little thing that barely breathed fire or had claws? The only good part of this were the wings he used to glide to the mountain stream for a drink of water. His new eyes then finally took in his new form. He had to admit, he looked splendid with red, white, and gold dragon scales.

That didn’t help his problem of being a prince who needed to return to be a prince again to do princely duties…He folded himself up, holding his chin in his claw as he paused in thought. Perhaps Logan would know? The royal advisor knew everything. He had studied every magical art in the world. Surely he ought to have an idea of what to do in a situation like this.

Mind made up, he flapped his wings and took to the sky again. Then glided down towards the golden castle of Siclese, smelling the scents of cattle and sheep from the nearby market town even from here. Patton would probably have those delicious sausage rolls made up for him too. Perhaps with some warm milk or…

He stalled. Wait, why wasn’t he moving? He tried to flap his wings, but they were staying still. He was going to plummet! Wait, what was this light? What was happening to him?! The world became overwhelmed with light. Every part of his body was being torn apart! 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

When the daring prince next awoke, the first thing he noticed as the dark, along with, hisses like some foul beast. Frowning, he stood up, looking around. Then jumped back, wings wide and hissing. By all that was holy! What foul beasts were these?!

The one in the back, leaning against the wall was some, unholy abomination of spider and man with eight black eyes and eight spider legs with an unearthly purple complexion. The second was snake-like and slimy, with one slit green eye that peered at him like some meal while six arms went to work on, some sort of table in front of him. The last one though…Roman slid back further as a, being of emerald green crawled forward on hands, knees, and tentacles. His mouth hiss, snapped, and…cooed?

Was he cooing at him?! Excuse him. He was a prince. The crown prince of Siclese. He would not be cooed at!

The yellow one hissed something out, but the green seemed to ignore it with the way he continued towards him. What were these monsters planning?! He couldn’t let them get away with it!

Desperate, Roman shot a small fireball towards the green one then sought to fly away down the hallway. He was bound to find the way out somehow, right? Maybe soon? Their footsteps and calls echoed behind him, leading him to throw more speed into his wings. He had to get out of here!

Whap. He fell back from, a window? He blinked in confusion. Why had it not broken when he ran into it? There was not a crack to be seen…Come to think of it, hadn’t it been day before? Yet, he could see the stars now against the night sky. It must be later than he thought. How long had he been out?

Holy Hecuba! Why was that globe so giant?! And why was it shining?! He flew closer to the window, desperate to see where he was. Yet, there was no ground, no sign of the ocean, no mountain top. Everywhere was surrounded by a venerable sea of stars, only broken by the bright globe and the moon.

He, he wasn’t anywhere in Siclese, was he.

He fell to the ground as he heard the footsteps catch up behind him.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Virgil yelled out as they chased after the fire-breathing flying lizard. Holy Smokes, they’d brought onboard a fire-breathing flying lizard.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spook it like that!”

“You literally did nothing to not spook it! You don’t approach something that fast that you don’t want to spook!”

“As much as I enjoy your arguments, can we please focus on the matter at hand?!”

“Right.” Remus ran forward as fast as his legs and tentacles could take him. He’d really messed up here. Was there a way he could make it up to the little guy? Maybe a treat? The teeth made him seem carnivorous, but he could be an omnivore still.

Focus on catching up with him, Remus. Focus on that first. Oh where could the little guy be?! Oh there he was! They ran forward, to see the little guy shaking by the window, eyes fixed on outer space.

Remus halted, tilting his head. “Hey guys. Stop.”

The others stalled. “But he’s right there! Why-?”

“Shh! Don’t you see him? He’s scared.”

Janus hummed. “…He does seem to be.”

“The thing literally shot fire!”

“Because I scared him.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Seriously Virgey. Let’s give him some space.”

“…You’re still responsible for whatever happens.”

“I know.” Remus then focused back on the lizard, tilting his head. Up close, he could see more how those red and gold scales reflected the light in the room. And that cute tail…Now if he could just get him to not be so scared…How did most people do that?! Oh that’s right!

Remus then bent down, getting about eye level. “Hey little guy…”

The lizard then gasped, and pressed up against the transparent aluminum, every part of him a tremble.

Remus tried to kindly smile. “Been a bit rough for you, hasn’t it.”

The red lizard breathed faster, preparing up his flames again.

Remus just held up a tentacle. “We mean you no harm, little guy. Its alright…You’re safe here…” Then he pulled up some of his dried jerky from his pocket. “You hungry?”

The lizard stilled, head tilted as he looked at the meat.

Remus smiled more. “Yeah. Good meat.” He ate some himself, then drew out more. “Want some?”

A lizard tongue went out of its mouth, startling the little guy.

Remus just chuckled. “Alright then.” Then threw some towards him.

Only for the meat to land right in front of the lizard, his golden eyes filled with murderous disdain.

Virgil couldn’t hide his chuckle. “Seems you found a prissy pet there.”

Remus blinked in confusion. “Come on, who doesn’t like free food?”

“People and animals with more self-respect than to eat what’s thrown at them?” Janus’s six arms shrugged.

“Then how should I feed him?”

“Maybe you should try a pet bowl, captain.”

Remus sighed. “Maybe you’re right…Still, seems like a waste of good food.”

“You are not eating something off the ground!” Virgil tried to grab onto him. “The floor isn’t clean!”

“Eh, I’ve eaten from dirtier.” He broke free and crawled forward.

“Remus!”

The lizard screeched as Remus came closer, throwing itself into the air. Then a bright light flashed into all their eyes as they desperately covered them with their limbs. Once the light left, Remus uncovered his then stared and shuffled backwards.

In front of him now were two new figures. One dressed in some sort of black and blue shiny robe with glasses looked around in stoic interest, skin a deep royal blue with ruby red eyes and pointed ears matched with really black hair and…

His mouth gapped. Wow…That was a sight.

The dragon just squealed in delight then went and nuzzled with the other man, grey-striped feline ears sticking from his curly blonde hair. “Oh my gosh. Roman? What happened to you?!”

Roman loudly chirped then nuzzled in again, glaring at the other three.

Remus just shrugged. “Sorry. You were cute looking.”

Hot glasses guy raised an eyebrow. “So you turned him into a dragon?”

“What? No, he was like that when we saw him!”

“Wait a minute.” Virgil leaned forward. “He’s not naturally like that?!”

“Not in the slightest.” He sighed, then blinked as he took in the window. “…That’s the night sky.”

“That’s odd.” The other guy looked out. “We’d just woke up when you teleported us up here for Roman.”

“Not as odd as the question of how Ventril is part of the night sky.” He pointed to their planet.

“What?!”

“Oh, oops.”

Virgil turned towards Remus. “Opps? That’s all you have to say. The prime directive is now broken, and all you can say is opps?!”

“Prime directive?”

“Look, Roman looked like a regular animal. He still looks like one!” He gestured to him. “There shouldn’t have been any problems with transporting up a regular animal!”

Roman just huffed at that, raising himself up. A dragon was no ordinary creature. Especially when he’d once been a prince. Then he frowned. Why could he understand his speech now? Had they cast some spell over them?

“Translation software complete.” A voice rang from over head. The feline guy yelped and hid behind the hot one, desperately glancing around.

Janus sighed. “Thanks Thomas.”

“Happy to help!”

“Who is that?!” The cat guy gripped the other’s shoulders, ears way back.

“Oh him? That’s our ship AI.” Remus looked up. “Say hi Thomas!”

“Hello.”

“Hi…?” He waved a bit.

“Fascinating…” He pushed up his glasses then examined around more. “Does he have no physical form then?”

“Well…That you’ll see later…”

“Interesting. A shame that we must now depart.”

“Leave?! No, no you can’t leave!”

“Why ever not?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Because you guys shouldn’t even be here in the first place!” Remus threw up his tentacles. “If we let you down, we’re in trouble.”

His eyes narrowed. “There will also be trouble if you do not let us return our prince to his home.” The air around him started to thrum and bellow. Roman hugged tighter to the cat guy.

Virgil blinked. “Prince…?”

The cat guy looked at him worriedly. “Logan?”

Sweat started falling from Logan’s skin, then he collapsed to the ground.

“Logan!” The guy hugged him close.

“Caw!” Called out Roman. He flapped worriedly over to him, then hissed at the other three.

Janus raised his hands. “We will not harm you three. However, we do have to deal with the fact that if we let you go, we will be in some serious hot water.”

“And that’s suppose to make us feel better?!”

“Patton…” Logan’s hand went to his head, causing it to settle down as he wrapped his tail around them.

Virgil grimaced. “…We’ll let you guys get accustomed to the idea. For now, let’s get ready some rooms.” He grabbed onto Remus and Janus then pulled them away, leaving the three curled up together by the night vision of their home.


End file.
